


The undoing of Sam Winchester

by M_R



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Passion, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_R/pseuds/M_R
Summary: He knew then that this right here was his undoing. Sam F***ing Winchester was brought down by a little blonde girl.





	The undoing of Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.

A dark motelroom, the only light provided by a lamp on a bedside table.  
  
Two bodies entangled on one of the two beds.  
Clothes half off, half on. Hands grasping, pulling.  
Mouths kissing, biting, moaning.  
  
Sam grabbed her hair and made his hand into a fist. She gasped and looked up at him with a fire burning in her eyes. He stood up and guided her to follow. He bent her head back and attacked her mouth again. She worked his jeans open and pushed them down a little, to much in a hurry to take them all the way off.  
He let her mouth go but only to be able to pull her top over her head. He paused a little to look at her standing before him in only her underwear.  
  
He almost came to his senses then, almost.  
  
But then she looked up at him through lashes thick with black mascara and ran a small hand down his chest, biting her lip a litttle.  
"I want this. _Please_ , Sam" she whispered as she closed the small gap between them and kissed his chest.  
  
He knew then that this right here was his undoing. Sam Fucking Winchester was brought down by a little blonde girl.  
His brother was going to kill him, an Angel of the Lord might smite him and sheriff Jody Mills would serve him his balls.  
  
But he couldn't care less as he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.  
He slammed her up against a wall and kissed her with a fever greater than before. Her hands were tangled in his hair and her breath came in shallow gasps now. Sam relased her bottom with one hand and guided her panties aside. His finger graced her folds and she threw her head back against the wall. She was more than ready for him so he freed himself from his boxers and placed his tip right at her core.  
  
"Look at me. Claire, look at me" he whispered. When her eyes met his he slammed into her, never taking his eyes from hers. He could see the lust burning within her and it spurred him on. He set a steady rythm, licked the sweat running down her throat and it was pure bliss. Nothing had ever felt this good.  
  
After a couple of minutes he could feel her whole body starting to tremble so he reached between them and rubbed her in sync with his thrusts. She started to convulse around him and her legs tightened their hold on him. She let out a scream and he catched it with a kiss.  
Sam backed them off the wall and walked over to the bed, never leaving her warmth. He put a knee on the bed and layed down with her still wrapped up in his arms.  
He began moving again, slower, more gentle. Supporting his weight on one arm, he stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead, kissed her eyelid, kissed the corner of her mouth.  
They continued their lovemaking until they were both exhausted and fell asleep naked in each others arms.  
  
  
Morning came and a ray of sun woke Sam up. He opened his eyes, slowly, only to find Dean sitting on a chair facing Sam's side of the bed. Clarie was still asleep, tangled hair falling over Sam's shoulder.  
  
Dean had an unreadable expression on his face, arms crossed over his chest and both feet planted solid on the ground. When he locked eyes with his little brother all he did was shake his head, get up from his sitting position and walk out the door of the motelroom. Before he closed the door he made a gesture to Sam, telling him to follow him outside.  
  
Sam carefully got up from the bed and dressed quickly. His heart was racing. He knew what was waiting when he got out there. He had known last night, but couldn't even be bothered to give it a second thought. He gave Claire a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out the door.  
  
He had barely closed it when Dean's fist connected with his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.


End file.
